Foetus Abductions
by CSIPip
Summary: Pregnant women are being killed for there unborn children. there also new face to the team. when she finds herself pregnant with Delko's child, her life becomes in danger, Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 1 Foetus Abductions Chapter 1

A Pregnant woman is walking quietly home humming to herself unware that she is being followed. The woman is due to give birth in under a week. The stalker is another woman. As the woman turns into her street where she lives the attacker strikes, hitting the woman over the head killing her instantly with this the attacker slits the woman womb open and steals the foetus, just to make sure the woman is dead her throat is slit. The womans partner finds the body and calls the Police.

Horatio and his team turn up, as Ryan takes Photo's Horatio mutters the words.

"What do we have here, Mr Wolfe?" before slipping his shades back on.

Ryan, Natalia and Calleigh are left to process the Crime Scene. Horatio heads back to the Miami-Dade crime lab where he has to meet the new recuit to his team. Horatio is talking to her when the lift doors open: Eric Delko and Frank Tripp exit the lift along with Dr Alexx Woods two minutes later Ryan, Natalia and Calleigh exit the lift. Horatio Bleeps them all to come to his office.

Sitting on a chair by Horatio's desk is a woman dressed in Black Jeans and a smart blouse. her jacket is over the back of the chair; Her gun is laying on H's desk along with her badge and warrant card and other paperwork.  
Delko is the first to enter the office, (He can't keep his eyes of her) calleigh is close behind followed by the rest of the team.

"Good Morning, I would like to Introduce a new face to the team, This is Detective Rosea Edwards she is a Forensic Detective From Cambridge, England but is joining us from our colleagues in Vegas where she has spent the last Two years" Horatio informs them. (Delko isn't listening. He's too busy looking Rosea up and Down)

"Hello, Please call me Rosie,"

With that Horatio's cell phone bleeps, it's dispatch informing him of another two murders of pregnant women.

"Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia you take one, Tripp will be with you. Alexx will meet you there. Rosie will be with Eric and me."  
As they get up to go Delko asks.  
"H, do we need to get Rosie an evidence kit?"  
"No offence, but i have my own thank you, I bought it from England with me when i joined the team in Vegas" Says Rosie as she puts her jacket on.

Eric notices that Rosie's Jacket is Leather and that she has picked up her bits from H's desk.  
She also picks up a motorbike Helmet from under the chair she was sitting on. They all head down in the lift to the parking lot..

Horatio passes a set of keys to Rosie and says " these are keys for a Hummer in which all your evidence gear is to be put."

"Sorry, Boss but i've got my own set of wheels" tapping her Helmet and passing the keys back to Horatio,  
Ryan pulls away showing H and Eric what was parked behind the Hummer.

A Silver BWM motorbike with two large panniers on the back, Rosie heads towards it, Eric and H follow her, "if Speedle was here he'd be in his element right now," Eric whispers to Horatio. H nods in agreement. Rosie looks over at them and see them looking

"My bike, It's got all the latest Gadgets and Gizmo's on it, Sat Nav, GPS tracking etc and of course my Evidence collecting kits along with computer equipment. Just call me a lab on two wheels!"

Rosie Climbs on and starts her bike up.  
"i'll follow you, the Sat Nav is still programmed for the vegas street system and i haven't been able to up date it yet".

Horatio looks at Eric "2 wheels or four?"  
"i'll come with you H and come back on the bike with Rosie," Eric says.

Eric and Horatio talk as they drive to the scene, (Eric keeps checking the wing mirrors to make sure Rosie is following them)  
"She's cute, How good is she at her job?"  
"with what CSI Catherine Willows told me over the phone, Rosie is a brilliant Criminologist; she solved five high profiled cases in vegas and has moved up to a level 3 CSI before moving here. She will Cooper a run for his money, she is a bit of a whiz at AV and computers. Eric you have that look in your eyes!"

"what look H?" eric asks  
"The look you have when Nataila is around" H replys

They arrive at the scene, Rosie pulls up beside them and sets some of her equipment up off her bike,  
Eric can't help but watch her, with that Alexx arrives and starts to examine the body. She notices Eric is watching Rosie.  
Eric and H start processing the scene, when Alexx yells "Horatio, this lady is still alive, somebody call Rescue, her pulse is weak but she's hanging on."

Two Days Later Unfortunately the Lady dies on the Operating table.

Two Weeks Later.  
Horatio has sent Eric and Rosie out on a case and they are on her bike. Gun fire had been heard at the address so Eric is being cautious he has his gun drawn and so does Rosie.  
Halfway into the building a shot is fired from above them, it hits Rosie on her upper arm leaving a graze before entering the wall behind her. both of them throw themselves to the floor.

"you ok" Eric asks her

"i'll live Eric, it's only a graze, been in worse situatios then that. if you're a good boy I might just show you the scars later on," she says with a wicked smile on her face.  
with that two officers race up the stairs and take the shooter into custody. it is only a child of 11 years and he is scared that his mothers attacker had come back, Horatio questions the lad who gives a fuzzy account of what happen.  
Layering in the kitchen is the mother, throat and stomach slit open, foetus is missing.

"Delko, It looks like we may have another child here somewhere, there is a trail of small child sized footprints leading away from the body, out of the Patio door and across the yard." Rosie says to him

Rosie takes photos and follows the trail to a small playhouse, she opens the door slowly, inside is a small girl of 3,

"hello, my names Rosie, Whats yours?" Rosie holds out her hand the small girl takes it and is gently lead out, Horatio appears beside Rosie.

"We are police officers, What's your name sweetheart?" H asks the child.

"my names is Lucie, and i'm 3, mommy ill, she not moving."

Lucie opens her hand showing Rosie an Earring.  
"Pretty, Mommy wears things like this"

"is this one of mommy's pretty things?" H asks

"no,the ladies from the hospital, she hit mommy and mommy hit her back."

"do you think i can have that?"Rosie asks pointing to the earring in Lucie's hand.

Lucie nods and pop's it into the envelope Rosien is holding.  
"Good girl, i think your big brother is out the front of the house, would you like to go for a ride in an ambulance?" H asks the child, Luice nods

H instructs the EMT's to collect all of Lucie's clothes, bag and tag them and then deliver them to the crime lab.

H and Rosie re enter the house Eric looks up,  
" sorry following a lead out to the yard. are you coming back with me or H?" Rosie asks Delko

"With H, I need to talk to him about something."  
" ok then see ya both back at base."  
Rosie walks out of the house unware Eric is watching her bottom as she walks towards her bike, she is surprised to see Alexx standing next to it.

"Rosie Honey, you got an admirer, Eric has been watching you ever since you arrived two weeks ago."

"Alexx, I know he has, i have a soft spot for him as well & i don't know how to go about the matter,"

with that both women drive away, leaving H and Eric getting into H's Hummer. Horatio pulls away

"what's troubling you, Eric?"

"Rosie Is, Ever since that first day in your office, H, and the more time we spend working cases together, the more i have fallen in love with her. I'm frightened that my Ex Gloria finds out i have another new girlfriend., she will do something to harm Rosie. You know what happened with Natalia and marisol, well i don't want to put Rosie at the hands of Gloria."

"Eric, does Rosie know how you feel about her?"  
"I don't think so H!"

They pull up outside the lab,  
"Eric, Tell her before someone else does, ask her out for a meal tonight and see what happens. i will meet up with you inside. i need to talk to Rosie about the case."

Horatio finds Rosie restoring her bike supplies in the CSI garage, he walks over to her.

"Hi H, what can i help you with?"asks Rosie  
"Can I suggest something to you?"says H

Horatio Explains and gives Rosie an idea. Rosie tells horatio how she feels about Eric and what Alexx had told her, H nods and leaves to find Delko.

30 minutes later Eric finds her in the garage still doing maintenance on her bike, she is in the middle of changing the oil and getting it ready for the next day.  
"Rosie, I was wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat later on tonight?"Eric asks her.

"Eric, i would love to, what time shall i pick you up?"

"Pick me up? on what?" a puzzled Eric asks.

"On my bike, but not this one" patting the leather seat with her hand.

"Ok about 8ish, that will give us both time to gey washed & changed, speaking of which you have oil on your right cheek."  
Rosie rubs her face puting even more oil on her cheek. Eric takes a cloth a wipes it away, then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and walks out of the garage smiling. Rosie spots H and gives him the thumbs up.


	2. Chapter 2

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 2 Foetus Abductions Chapter 2

Mean while across town a women is dropping off a newborn baby to a childless couple, who have adopted this child from an internet site. outside two other women are waiting in a car for her return. On her return the women splits the money 3 ways.

"Rebecca Rodriguez, We are going to be more careful, those CSI's are getting closer to solving these crimes of ours." Wanda Lewis says with a worried look

"Wanda will u stop worrying, i'm bring in a old friend of mine, her name is Gloria and she has been tracking an Ex boyfriend of hers all week with her new fella, julia's twin brother jerry, Gloria wants Revenge and she is at this moment watching CSI:Eric Delko."

Gloria and Jerry are watching Eric's every move, and they have just followed him to his appartment from work, They see Ryan pull up and go in, 30 minutes later a motorbike pulls up. It's Rosie on her Ducati which happens to be silver with pink lightening flashes down the sides. Rosie phones Delko to let him know she is here, he comes out, Rosie is surprised to see Ryan with him. She removes her helmet.  
"Evening Ryan" (Ryan Nods)  
Both men walk around the bike.  
" Thats some bike you have there," Ryan says  
"Yep, Custom paint job, we better be going Eric, bye Ryan see u 2mw at work."

Ryan pulls away slowly he spots gloria's car but can't be certain it is her.

"Ryan's right, this is a cool piece of machinery, just wish "Speed" could see it.."  
Rosie hands him a helmet  
"not to be rude, Eric who's speed?"  
"i'll tell you over dinner who Speedle was, and where are we going for dinner?"

As he climbs on the back and he puts his arms around her waist, A shiver runs down her spine.

"Just back to my place Eric, The Lasagne should be about done and the wine chilled."

"You cooked a meal for me?" Rosie nods yes.

As she pulls away she is unaware that they are about to be followed. 30 minutes later they pull up outside of an apartment building. Rosie parks and slips a protective rain cover over her bike. then she leads Eric into her apartment. He is amazed how large it is, when she shows him around, it has two floors and from the mazaline floor which is Rosie's bedroom you can see the sea.

"I thought we were going to a resturant to eat?"Delko says

"we were, but your wonderful brother in law put this crazy idea in my head about cooking you a meal & anyway we wouldn't be able to hear each other in a resturant these days" Rosie tells him

Eric just nods in agreement and tells Rosie all about Tim Speedle.

"Rosie, you are a wonderful cook, that was Delicious, who taught you to cook?" Eric asks her.

"my mother did, but i also taught myself how to cook, My dad is English and my mum is half Cuban and half native american indian, My granmother is Cuban and my grandfather is Native American Indian, they live in Reno. when I finished University they managed to get me a job with the Vegas Crime Lab. I went to Uni here in the states in L. A..  
Go make yourself comfy on the sofa while i load the Dishwasher."

Rosie starts the dishwasher and takes a beer to Eric, who is looking at photo's around her living room. He is looking at the picture of the Vegas team.

"Well I Recognise Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows but who are the others?"

"You know Rick and Cath?" Rosie says in surprise.

"Yes, They were we a couple of years ago, a Mother and Daughter were kidnapped and brought here to miami the father was murdered in vegas, Unfortunately the mother was also killed leaving the poor little mite an orphan."

Rosie points to each person in the picture.  
"ok from L-R Det;Sofia Cutis, Captain; Jim Brass, Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Cath, Warrick, DR AL Robbins, Dave Philips and the Guy with his arms around me is Nick Stokes"

"Your Ex?" Eric asks her

"Not really, Pa put his foot down, We had only been out on one date as friends, so it sort of fizzled out before it got started really, Catherine told me that Nick was about to ask me out when my transfer here to Miami Dade was approved, nick was abit hurt that i had not told him about it. Pa and my Dad are simlar in apperence hence my nickname for him" Rosie says joining Eric on her sofa with a photo of her parents

"Eric, You like me don;t you?"

"Yes, I do, How?

"Alexx told me the other day and i have caught you looking at my rear end on a couple of occassion. How long have you fancied me Eric?"

"Since your first day, When H introduce you to the team". Eric answers

with that Rosie takes the beer from him and cups his face and kisses him fully and with passion on the lips, It is almost one in the morning when she leads him to her bedroom.

"Think H has been doing abit of match making to both of us Rosie." Eric says between kisses and clothes being removed.  
Rosie runs her hand up over Eric's head.and finds his Scar.  
"Is that where, You got shot?" she asks  
"Yes, some of the Bullet is still in there," Eric says between Kisses.  
"Make Love to me. Eric."  
Eric obeys and they fall asleep entwined in each others arms, Blissfully unaware what was happening to Rosies beloved motorbike outside.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 3 Foetus Abductions Chapter 3

The Next Morning Eric awakes to Rosie's phone ringing in his ear.

"hello Rosea Edwards apartment, Eric Delko Speaking, Morning H! Okay I'll wake her, see you in Five. Bye."

Eric gently kisses Rosie awake;  
"that was a nice wake up call; Did i hear my phone ringing earlier?"

"Yes it was Horatio, He outside, he wants us both out there, Your beautiful bike has been totalled."

With in minutes she and Eric are standing beside Horatio in front of a twisted silver and pink piece of metal, which had also been set on fire.

"I only picked it up two days ago from the airport, Dad shipped it over here for me a week ago.(she looks at H & Eric) who would do such a thing?" putting her arms around Eric's waist and holding on tightly to him.

"i'll get Wolfe to process this, As this is now a crime scene, did you notice anybody following you home last night or any strange vehicles parked in the street?"

"No, we didn't H, we were to wrapped up in each other to notice anything unusual, now excuse me (sniffs to try and stop the tears) i'm going for a shower" Rosie runs inside almost in tears, Eric goes to follow her, Hstops him.

"I take it everything went alright last night?"

"Yes H, i will fill yoi in later, You coming in for coffee?" Eric offers.

"No thank you, I'll wait in my hummer for you & Rosie" H says.

Eric finds her in the shower with tears pouring down her face, they shower together for quickness.  
30 minutes later they join Horatio in his Hummer.  
"Hope my work bike is ok and has not been totalled too!"

"It's still where you left it, in the garage, Cooper was Drooling over it when I left off work last night" Horatio informs her, Rosie laughs "i'll have to take him out on it sometime."

Ryan has the remains of Rosie bike in the lab garage, has managed to lift a few prints, and has started to run them though Codis and Afis, a couple of the prints match Eric's and Rosie, but the computer has thrown up a couple of hits.  
Eric walks into the lab  
"Any hits on the fingerprints Ryan?" Eric asks him.  
"Yep but your not going to like what I have found." Ryan says  
"Let me guess, they belong to my ex Gloria, why can't she just leave me alone, she a menace."  
"The other set belong to a Jerry Bosworth, He has been in and out of Prison and was released 6 months ago for good behaviour. I also found a piece of human tissue; someone hurt their leg getting on or off Rosie bike."

Mean while across town Rebecca Rodriguez the head of the gang has joined Gloria and the other members at Gloria's house. Gloria has informed them that a couple of houses down there is an expectant mother and that she has four children already and she is due in a couple of weeks. She also tells them all about Eric's new girlfriend and what she and Julia's brother did to her motorbike.

(Cue flash back)  
Once Eric and Rosie had gone into the apartment building, Gloria drops Jerry off beside the bike. He uncovers it and picks the lock then hot wires it. Follows Gloria up the road turning right at the end, Where Gloria is parked and is waiting for him with a couple of helmets. Then they set off making sure they run every Red light and set every speed camera off on route to the Jewellery store Jerry has been planning to burgle.  
The store has over 2 million dollars worth of diamonds. Jerry drives though the window and Gloria grabs most of the diamonds and stuffs them into a bag. On the way back the diamonds get dropped off at the designated collection point.  
Jerry drops Gloria back by her car, she follows him back down the road, she waits & watches while Jerry sets Rosie's bike alight. Just as they turn the corner the bike explodes waking almost everyone in the street except Eric and Rosie.

(Flash back ends)

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 4 Foetus Abductions Chapter 4

In the lab Ryan has the results back from the human tissue sample he sent to DNA  
"Eric, One more thing Gloria has a nasty burn on her right leg, the human tissue I found on the exhaust pipe belongs to Gloria."  
Ryan and Eric chat for a bit. Ryan leaves the lab to find Rosie.

Frank Tripp comes out of the lift and heads towards Horatio.  
"Horatio"  
"Yes, Frank."  
"Do you know what Delko and Edwards were up to last night? A bike matching the description of Rosie's was involved in a jewellery store Robbery last night; Two million dollars in diamonds were stolen." Frank asks

"Yes I do, Rosie made Eric dinner Last night. I personally picked them both up this morning when I heard about her motorbike."

"Horatio I need to take statements from them both, detailing what they got up to last night, who they saw, where they went?

"Frank, I suggest you do it and be tactful when you do."  
Horatio sends him off on a wild goose chase; Eric spots Horatio and goes over to him

"What did Tripp want H?"

"He's looking for you & Rosie, about what happen to her bike. Where is She Eric?"

"In the garage with Ryan saying Goodbye to her bike, It's was her 18th birthday present from her parents, her dad shipped it out to her a week ago, she only picked it up two days ago from the airport, but we knew that this morning when she told us."

"No wonder she was upset the last piece of home."

Horatio's phone rings he answers it.

"Eric find her fast before Tripp does and bring her to my office, I have some news from England I need to tell her."

Eric finds her and leads her back to Horatio's office.

"Rosie, I think you had better sit down, (Eric pulls up a chair beside her) I have got some bad news for you from England. (Eric takes her hand) I have just got off the phone from England, I am afraid that your parents were tragically killed 2 nights ago in a massive automobile accident on the A14; they were heading towards Bar Hill? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes H, it does, Bar hill is a small settlement just off the A14, there is a massive supermarket there, mum and dad were probably heading to do there weekly shop."  
Horatio looks at Rosie who now has tears running down her face.

"Our colleagues in England need you to I.D the bodies, Rosie. Eric do you fancy a trip to the U.K. and escort our lovely Rosea Edwards Home? (Eric nods)  
Good, your both on a flight first thing in the morning, you have the rest of the day off and then I have given you both two weeks holiday leave. Eric phone me when you land, now go home and pack, you will be staying at the airport hotel tonight and Eric before you leave the building can you handed you Guns into Calleigh or me please"

Eric and Rosie both hand there Guns to Horatio, Rosie gives Hoartio a hug." Eric look after her please" Eric leads her out of his office. Frank spots them getting into the lift and starts to head towards them

"Frank, I wouldn't if I were you, a word please in my office" (HC)

Frank enters the office and sits down

"I have just had to inform Rosie that her parents have been killed in a Road traffic accident in England, I have given them both two weeks leave from today. As from last night Delko and Edwards are officially an item. Not a word about this to any one else. They will tell the rest of the team when they are ready too, the only people who know are you, myself and Alexx" Horatio informs him.

"How come Alexx knows?" Frank asks

"She Guessed" says Horatio

While Rosie is away, Gloria breaks into Rosie apartment she trashes the place, breaking personal items including the photo of the Vegas CSI's. Gloria Sets fire to Rosie's bedroom after she steals her Jewellery box and a few items of clothing. Her apartment has been destroyed by the fire. Calleigh been assigned to process the crime scene.

The next day Horatio is processing another murder scene when Ryan informs Him that Eric's Apartment has been hit by burglars.  
And that Calleigh has gone to process it. While she is waiting for the fire fighters to finish damping down Eric's living room, she spots something that does not belong at this crime scene, a necklace and it is not one of Rosie's, Calleigh also finds a piece of chewed gum "get some nice DNA off of that" she mutters to herself as she bags and tags it. Natalia arrives to help her.

"Hi, Calleigh what you found?"

"A Piece of gum, Found some yesterday at Rosie's apartment."

"So you are going to run the DNA against the gum from yesterday crime scene to this piece?"  
"Yep you got it in one."

Mean while Horatio has also found a piece a chewed gum at his crime scene, has bag, and tagged it ready to be tested for DNA.  
Horatio discovered something that should not even be there.

"Ryan, what do you make of this?"  
Wolf looks over Horatio's shoulder.  
"That's Rosie's I've seen her wearing it." Horatio holds up a necklace a heart shaped locket with "R E" on one side and "21st" on the other side, inside is picture of her parents.

"Horatio, I think somebody is trying to frame Rosie for this murder."

Calleigh and Natalia are still processing Eric's apartment, it is a complete mess, Eric's clothes are smoke damaged and his living room has been destroyed. Calleigh has managed to salvage a few things that belonged to Marisol. However, some of it is unrecognisable.  
"These are going to have to be cleaned up before Eric gets home. He's going to be heartbroken." Natalia says putting them into a box.

Later on that night Gloria has the girls around at her place.  
Rebecca is addressing them

"Right girls I have a couple on the books who are quite wealthy and are willing to pay top price to adopt baby from us. Gloria has Lucy Adams Gained your trust yet. Julia, have you the file on her?"

"Yes, boss" both answer at the same time.  
Julia hands the file over to Rebecca  
"When are we going to strike, boss?"  
"We will strike tomorrow night. Gloria you still got some of that jewellery belonging to that CSI?"  
"Yes I have and a couple of items belonging to my Ex: Eric Delko. Why?"  
"Gloria, my dear we are going to frame them both for the murder of Lucy Adams!"

Horatio has just set some Red Roses on Marisol's Grave then his phone rings; the display says it is Eric; he phoning to let Horatio know when they will be landing. Horatio wants them both to come straight to the crime lab, Horatio tells Eric that Ryan will be pick them both up from the airport.

The next day

(Fade in showing lift doors opening and Ryan, Eric and Rosie getting out of the lift with there luggage.)

Horatio and Calleigh are discussing a case.

"Hey welcome back (gives Eric and Rosie a hug each) how's England?

"Very wet and very cold" mutters a jet lagged Eric.

"Sorry to here about your parents Rosie" says Calleigh giving Rosie an extra hug.

"Thanks Calleigh I need support from my friends at the moment."

"No problem" Calleigh says turning and heading into the ballistics lab.

Horatio guides them into his office

"Horatio, we really need to get to are apartments," Eric mutters.

"That might be a problem, both your apartments were broken into while you where away, Rosie you haven't even got an apartment any more, it was completely destroyed all you have left is what you have in your suitcase. Eric at your apartment the living room was gutted by fire, you lost most of your CD & DVD collection, a few things & pictures that belonged to Marisol which Calleigh, Natalia and Dan have lovingly repaired and cleaned up for you. Rosie, Dan even managed to clean this up on the computer for you. (Horatio hands them both pictures. Rosie's picture is of the CSI Team from Las Vegas and of her parents all been reprinted & reframed.)I want you both to stay with me for abit until your place is sorted out Eric, I have had two spare keys cut for you both to my place and I have made the spare room up ready for you."

"Horatio, how many more pregnant women have been murder since we been away? Asks Rosie

"Four, I don't want to worry you or Eric but the last Victim had a couple of your personal effects on her, we think who ever killed these women did your apartments over. Tripp thinks they may have a lot more of your belongings." Horatio informs them.

"What Items H? Eric asks

"Well these" Horatio says taking an envelope out of his drawer in his desk and an evidence bag from beside his desk. Hands the items to both of them.  
Rosie opens the envelope. "This is my 21st birthday present from my parents" Rosie says with tears in her eyes.

"In the evidence bag Eric, you will find a jumper which I know Marisol bought you before she died. We know you both were not involved with the murders and the items you are holding are not involved in the crime so you are allowed to have them back. Ryan thinks they were planted on the victim to frame you both. The victim was a neighbour of Gloria's and we think she is somehow involved with the murders." Horatio says just has Ryan comes into the office.

"Ryan."(HC)

"There has been another murder Horatio and two more items of Eric's and Rosie personal effects were found on the body, but we know that at the time of the murder, Eric and Rosie were waiting to board a plane in London to fly home."(RW)

Horatio looks at Eric and Rosie.

"Eric, Take Rosie and go to my Place, I want you both to catch up on your sleep and I'll see you first thing in the morning at breakfast ok!"

Ryan follows them out, Calleigh catches them and hands them they Guns back.

"I've Cleaned them for you both, as a welcome home gift."  
"Thanks Calleigh" they both say giving her a hug.

Three months later and the CSI team are no closer in catching the murder, there has been three more murders of pregnant women.  
Alexx finds Rosie in the staff toilets being very ill.  
"Rosie honey, what's the matter? You ate something that doesn't agree with you?"

"I've had the same as Eric and he is not sick. Alexx, I have been like this for a week now. I can't keep anything except water down,"

"Rosie honey I'm trying to be nosey but when did you have your last period? Let's go to my office and we will have a chat."

Alexx guides Rosie to her office and sits her down.

"My last Period, before I went home to England, 3 months ago! Oh! You don't think I could be pregnant, do you Alexx?"

"The only way to find out is to do a test, honey and then we will know for sure."

"Alexx, what if I am, I could be there next victim" just has Rosie says that two blue lines appear on the test stick. Alexx rings Horatio and asks him to come down to her office just off the autopsy room.

"Ladies, what seems to be the problem" Horatio say coming though the office door

"Horatio, that's the problem (Rosie says handing Horatio the test stick.) I am pregnant with Eric's child. Horatio you're to be an uncle again."

"I think you should ring Eric and get him down here, but before that congratulations" Horatio gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek He has a large smile on his face.

Alexx has already phoned Eric

"Alexx can you and Horatio stay here while I tell him."

"Tell me what" Eric says coming into the room

"Eric honey, Think you better sit down." Alexx says  
Rosie stands in front of him and gives him the pregnancy test stick.

"Rosie what's this?" Eric has a puzzled look on his face.  
"Eric, you are going to be a dad, I'm pregnant."

Alexx and Horatio have sneak out of the room.

"But how? How many months gone?"

"Alexx thinks I'm 2 or 3 months gone, I think it was the night after my parent's funeral, we got very drunk and forgot to use protection, and we made love quite a lot that night if you remember. Eric you're not angry are you?" Rosie says kissing Eric's forehead.

"No, Rosie I'm not angry, stunned a little at the news, wow! Me going to be a dad,"(ED)

Eric picks her up and spins Rosie around hugging her and kissing her on the lips.

"Eric, we may have a small problem, if Gloria finds out I am pregnant I might be next on there list to be murdered."  
Rosie says with a worried look on her face.  
Horatio comes back in the office.

"That's just what Alexx and I have been talking about. Eric I think it would be a lot safer for Rosie & the baby if she was not even in Miami. If you are both agreeable I would like to transfer Rosie to New York. Where I know she will be looked after and she will be in the safe hands of Detective Mac Taylor and his CSI team, that way she won't be picked for their next victim and any hatred from your ex Gloria."(HC)

"Horatio, we are both agreeable to that and only if I can escort Rosie up to New York myself."(ED) Horatio nods. Alexx comes in with a flyer in her hand,

"Horatio, I found this on the notice board, it's for a CSI convention next week up in New York, see if Mac can get a couple of tickets for Rosie and Eric it could been our ruse if anyone asks were you have gone."(AW)

Horatio rings New York to ask a favour from Mac Taylor, Luckily he agrees to have Rosie on his team and could she be up there for this coming Saturday. Rosie nods yes. When he has finished his phone call Rosie takes his hand and Eric's hand.

"If Marisol was here would she be happy?"

Eric looks at Rosie and then back at Horatio. Eric got tears running down his face.  
"Marisol would be over the moon with happiness, I wish you could have met her." Eric says as Rosie wipes his tears away  
"I know Eric I wish that too!" hugging him tightly.

Just then Ryan and Calleigh walk in.

"This is where you all been hiding." Calleigh says with a smile.

"I was just about to call you both down here, what I have to say goes no further then these four walls. If it leeks out then I will be down on that person like a ton of bricks. (Everyone nods in agreement.)As you all know that Eric and Rosie have been going out now for a while and I think I will let them tell you there news."

"Thank you H! Well has Horatio has just said Eric and me have been seeing each other for a few months now and from 20 minutes ago we found out that we are going to be parents, I'm pregnant." Explains Rosie

"Oh Congratulations you two." Calleigh and Ryan both say hugging both of them.

"Horatio will explain the rest to you." Eric informs them.

"If Rosie stays here in Miami her life might be in danger, so from Friday morning Rosie will be a CSI in New York and will be in the safe hands of Detective Mac Taylor, Rosie will stay in New York until the suspects are caught."

"Or until baby Delko is born." Adds Eric (gently placing a hand on Rosie's tummy)

"What about Frank Tripp?"(RE)  
"Don't you worry about Tripp I will tell him once you have left Miami for New York." (HC)

Scene fades away.

Eric and Rosie are still staying at Horatio's; Because Eric's apartment is still not ready for them both to move into yet.  
Eric and Rosie are talking, waiting for H to get back with a takeaway for supper.

"Eric what do you really think about me being pregnant with your child?"

"Rosie, I was shock at first, but I have grown to like the idea of becoming a father and Horatio will make a wonderful uncle to him or her."

"Eric, if it's a Girl her name will be EMILY GRACE MARISOL DELKO"

"What if it's a boy Rosie?" Horatio asks from the doorway

"I've been thinking about that and I thought about TIMOTHY ERIC HORATIO JAMES DELKO after his dad, uncle, grandpa if that's alright with you two." Rosie says

"Timothy?" asks Eric

"Yes, after Speedle, if that's alright with you, I have heard so much about him and I thought it would be nice to name baby Delko after him?" Rosie says

"I think Tim Speedle would have been honoured" Horatio says heading back into the kitchen to dish the takeaway up.

"Rosie, I think we had better put these to some use" pulling out Rosie's necklace which contains Rosie mother Engagement and wedding rings, he takes the engagement ring off the chain and hands the chain back to Rosie.

Eric gets down on one knee.

"Rosea Edwards, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Eric Delko. Will you marry me?"

Rosie has tears in her eyes

"Oh Eric! I would be honoured to become Mrs. Eric Delko, Yes I will marry you."  
(Eric kisses her and slips the ring on her ring finger.)

Horatio comes in carrying the takeaway and a bottle of champagne and three glasses on a tray.

"I think it is about time we opened this." He says pulling the cork out of the bottle.

"Congratulations to the both of you and Rosie welcome to the Family."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 5 Foetus Abductions Chapter 5

Horatio is seeing Rosie and Eric off at the airport.  
"Eric, make sure you deliver Rosie to Mac personally. Explain about everything that has been happening here in Miami. Make sure that his team knows that if Rosie goes out on a call she has another CSI with her at all times. (Turns his attention to Rosie)Listen to me Miss Edwards NO MOTORBIKES Ok!" Horatio says kissing her cheek.

They wave and head towards the gate and the Plane.  
Horatio turns and spots Gloria at the service desk, he calls for backup.

"Excuses me, Miss what seems to be the problem?" H asks the girl behind the desk flashing his badge.

"Well sir, this lady thinks her boyfriend is on the flight that has just left for New York."

"Thank you, Miss, Gloria will you please come with me. I need to have a chat with you down at the MDPD,"

Scene fades

Gloria is protesting her innocent and denying that she was nowhere near Eric's or Rosie's apartment buildings.  
However, Ryan & Horatio have evidence that says other wise.

"Gloria, your boyfriend Jerry has just been picked up and is being question about a robbery at a jewellery store which involved a motorbike belonging to a colleague of mine. The bike has both yours and Jerry's fingerprints on it. So why are you trying to frame Rosie?  
Or is it because you can't stand anyone else going out with Eric Delko." Horatio asks her angrily  
Gloria's face says it all.  
"Gentlemen, book her please." (HC)

Horatio's cell bleeps its Eric calling to say that Rosie and him had arrived safely. While they are talking Tripp walks in, Horatio ends the call.

"Frank, what can i do for you?" H asks the detective

Frank Tripp rubs his chin before saying.  
"Delko & Edwards, I need to talk to them, can't find them anywhere."

"Thats because i have sent them to a CSI Convention in New York, Eric will be back in a couple of days."

"and Rosie?"Tripp looks puzzled.

"Rosie will be staying in New York, for a short while until we have solved this murders. Eric and me think it is for the best."

tripp face gets even more puzzled  
H continues to explain.  
"We don't want Rosie becoming a victim herself."

"Rosies Pregnant? Who's the father? Let me guess Delko is!"

"Yes frank, and he has ask her to marry him. and frank not a word to anyone. Eric's parents don't even know yet."

Mean while up in New York Eric and Rosie are looking for mac Taylor.

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor"  
"Eric delko, long time, and you must be Rosea,"  
"Its Rosie, please to met you det; Taylor"  
"Please call me Mac. So Horatio tells me that you need a safe place to stay because of your pregnancy?"

Rosie nods and Eric fills mac in on whats been going on in Miami.

"there's one thing i don't understand, you're pregnant and there is no sign of the babys father?"

Rosies smiles "Thats because the babys father is standing right next to me."

"I'm the father," eric says with a huge smile on his face "and horatio is going to be one overprotective Uncle." Rosie adds

Stella walks into Mac's office.

"Stella, meet Rosie Edwards are new team memeber. Horatio Caine has agreed to let us have her for a while. and this is CSI Eric Delko Rosies colleague and husband to be, Congraulations!!" Mac says spotting the Engagment ring on Rosies finger.

"Did H, mention about the convention?"

"Yes, i have your tickets, Danny Messer will be going with you, He is waiting by the lift for you." Mac says pointing to where det: messer is standing.

mean while in Miami

Ryan has had some luck and has found somwthing out Horatio will not like, He Phones H.

"horatio i think you should see this,"

H walks into Ryans lab.

"Whats the problem Mr Wolfe?"

"You're not going to like this H, this people or women are apart of the mala noche gang, sisters, wifes, partners etc. They have quite a racket going on by the looks of it one of them works at the miami dade memorial Hospital."

"which one Ryan?" Ryan taps away at the keyboard and an I.D pops up.

"julia bosworth, don't we have a jerry bosworth in custody?"

"Yes we do, which department does she work in?" H says fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Ultasound department, as a nurse. and H i found this website for an adoption agency. it shows members of its staff, which includes Delko's Ex-girlfriend Gloria."

H calls frank, " bring in Miss julia Bosworth please."

"horatio, wait a minute just remember, you know that night Rosie cooked dinner for Eric (H nods) well i dropped something off at Delko's before Rosie picked him up, I noticed Glorias car parked a few yards down the road, her and her boyfriend were sitting in it pretending to make out. they must of followed them back to rosie's place and once Eric and rosies were inside stole the bike."

"ok get all the cctv footage from the night and you and cooper go through it with a fine tooth comb."

"well do boss!"

"and ryan be quick about it."

mean while Calleigh and Natalia are processing Julia's home. H turns up.

"ladies what do we have ?"

"Horatio, She has files on all the murder victims. Oh hell, She has even got one on "our" Rosie, looks like Rosie went for a scan before she left for NY." calleigh says

H joins Tripp at the door where he is holding Julia bosworth.

"Miss Bosworth, How did you know that two of my CSI's were going to New york?"

"MMMMIss Edwards told me herself, something to do with work, she and her boyfriend are going to a convention or something, I ask if her fella was cute. she said that Eric Delko was the most Romantic Guy she know. The Boss lady is up there now, looking for your CSI's both have hits on there heads." Julia says angrily.

"take her away please Frank." h calls Mac

"mac we have a problem, is Delko there.?"

"Good they just got back,"  
"Eric we have a problem I need you to stay with Rosie for a few more days, Her life might be in danger, they know you are both in New York, and have put hits on your heads, keep her safe and give her a kiss from me, Cal's sending some mug shot via email to you."

Mean while up in new York Delko has recieved Calleighs email & Danny has got the cctv footage from the convention and are running a facial rec programme.  
Mac and stella walk in.

"Got anything yet?"

"Wait, stop the tape, i know them two?"  
"Which two?" mac questions her.  
"how come we didn't bump into them?"  
"which two the red head and colored chap?"danny asks  
"yep, CSI Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. both from the CSI crime lab in vegas."

Rosie dials Catherines cell number.  
"Catherine, its rosie, i'm fine where abouts are u in ny?"  
Rosie gives her the address and mac goes to meet them at the front desk.  
Eric has a puzzled look on his face.  
"you don't remember do you?"rosie asks him  
"nope, i don't, sorry babe"  
"I used to work with Cath and Rick before i moved to miami, Catherine was my mentor, friend and Rick treated my as if i was his kid sister."

with that they walk into the lab, rosie gets up and greets them.

"Rosie you look great and you put a bit of weight on!" Catherine gives Rosie a hug  
"hey Bro," says rosie giving Warrick a hug who lifts her of the ground  
"hey yourself" Eric looks up  
"hey would you mind putting my Fiancee down please."  
warrick looks surprised  
"Eric Delko long time, sorry to hear about your accident."  
"Thanks" shaking hands,

"catherine there is a reason why i have put on weight."  
"Your Not."  
"I am. and my life and unborn baby life is in danger. horatio has just warned us that we have been followed to New York, there is a gang in miami who steal unborn babies and my name is on thier hit list."

catherine looks puzzled  
"I take it that Eric is the father,?"  
"yep, i have to stay hidden until baby delko is born."  
"you know Nick's still got a thing for you, he'll be most upset to find his girl is marrying someone else and having their child."

Warrick looks over Eric's shoulder,  
"so who's after Rosie?"  
"This women, A Rebecca Rodriguez, she is the sister of the current leader of the mala noche gang. She has been running a deadly adoption scheme.  
her team have files on women in miami who are nearing thier due dates, Horatio arrested one of them an hour ago. A Julia bosworth."

"hang on she 's my ultasound nurse" Rosie says

"When Calleigh and Natalia were processing her home they found files on all our murder mothers to be and on their up and coming targets including "my Rosie" i think it's time to move you again sweetheart."

Rosie looks at Warrick and catherine.  
"do you think pa will have me back on his team?"

Eric looks puzzled  
"Pa?"  
"yes my nickname for grissom. cus he look liked my dad did."

"did?" asks catherine

"Oh cath i'm sorry you don't know, I lost both my parents in a car accident in england. I had to fly home to I.D the bodies, Eric came with me. We had only just started seeing each other and H throught that i might need some support at the funeral. Well that night we both had far to much to drink and forgot to use any protection and bingo the rest is history.  
H needs to know i am moving to vegas for a bit."

"hey we have a hit, it looks like she followed you to every stall" Danny says

Rosie rangs one of the stall holders.She comfirms that everytime Rosie placed an order Rebecca Rodriguez cancelled it ten minutes after,

"She is only cancelling the orders i had placed, none of eric's orders."

Mac and Danny head back to the convention to arrest Rodriguez for impersonating a police officer.  
Eric informs H that Rosie is moving to Vegas.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 6 Foetus Abductions Chapter 6

It's near to Rosie's due date and she is working in the lab with Nick Stokes. Who still can't believe that his Rosea is pregnant by someone else and that she is engaged to be married.  
Rosie looks up.  
"Nick will you please take that hurt look off your face, be happy for me or i won't ask you to be Baby Delko's godfather."

Nick turns a gives her his smile.  
"Thats better, Uncle Nicky." rosie says with a smile and laugh.  
"who else is going to be god parents?"  
"the gang from Miami, and a couple of the guys from NY and you lot here in vegas. and Tasha."

"Tasha, brown hair and amazing brown eyes"  
"yes nick that tasha, and before you say anything she's married and has a child now."

Nicks cell rings.

"That was Grissom and sara, your apartment has been broken into."

Nick and Rosie walk out to nick's suv  
"what happens to the babies?"

"well the babies pictures are put on a web site the next day after the abduction, childless couples are the main targets. The gang cons them out of money. ohhhhhh that was a sharp one."

"Baby D kicking"

"Yep feels like it is playing soccer in there."

Rosie's cell rings the display says Eric

"Hi, Babe, hows miami?"

Eric walks up behind her and snaps his cell shut.  
"I don't know, I'm in Vegas with Ryan looking for my fiancee."  
Rosie Turns around  
"Eric" throwing her arms around him,  
"Why you and Wolfe here?"

"We are trailing the lewis sisters. The last two members of the gang. Ryans at their Hotel watching it. We arrived yesterday morning and followed them for abit, they are preparing for another abduction Rosie. they brought some stuff from a baby store."  
Eric informs her

Rosie color drains from her face.  
"how did they know i was in Vegas?"

"I found a listening bug in my home telephone. Tripp had mention that my appartment had been targeted again it happen while we were in new york at the convention but nothing had been taken. My phone keep making a clicking noise so i got coop to have a look at it, he found a listening bug. They been listening in to our conversations." Eric says

"Well Ryan isn't doing a very good job, my appartment here in vegas was broken into this morning by two women matching the description of the Lewis sisters. Two uniformed officers interupted them, unfortunity Wanda got away but Brass and grissom are questioning susie now." just has Rosie finihing saying this two shots are fired at them, Nick & Eric pull her to the ground.

"oh shit, Rosie wake up,"Eric says shaking her.

"Whats happening Eric, Arrrrrrgghhhhhhhh, my shoulder,"

Rosie has been hit in the shoulder by one bullet the other bullet has hit Nick in the upper arm just grazing the skin. Warrick and Catherine are on the scene in minutes, Two officers have Wanda in cuffs on the ground. The EMT's are there in seconds Nick arm has been bandaged and rosie is rushed to hospital.

"Eric, hun, not to alarm you but i think i'm having contractions, AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

the Paramedic comfirms that Rosie is in labour and phones head to the hospital to let them know  
Eric phones Ryan  
"Ryan meet us at the hospital, let H know that The lewis Sisters are in custody and that Rosie has been shot and oh he'll be a uncle again in a few hours time. The shock of begining shot started the contractions off."

An hour later Catherine, Warrick and Nick arrive at the Hospital and are talking to Ryan when the Surgeon appears with a bullet in a bindle bag.  
catherine takes it from him.  
Eric appears beside them.

"They are going to do a C-section, Rosie's exhausted and the baby is in destress."  
Eric says with a emotional voice

"Mr Delko, Rosie is asking for you and Congraulations, You have a beautiful baby girl." a nurse says coming out of the room.

"ryan let H know he has a niece again."  
"Will do delko."ryan says  
Nick is phoning Grissom to let him and the rest of the vegas team know.

Rosie is coming round from the anasatic .

"Where's my baby?"

"Shhhh Rosie shes right here, Emily Grace Marisol Delko, met your mommy" Eric says sitting on the edge of the bed holding his small but perfect daughter in his arms.

he turns and asks the nurse to show Ryan Wolfe in. The nurse returns with Ryan.

"hey Ry, would you like to meet your god daughter?" Rosie asks him.

Ryan takes a few photos to email back to miami, he goes out and lets Nick come in

"hey nick hows the arm?" Eric asks him

"It's sore, but i'll live. been through worse then that! Congratulations"

Eric goes out to phone his Parents.

Nick looks at the sleeping emily and whispers  
"Hello, I'm your uncle Nicky.(turns and looks at Rosie with tears falling from his eyes) if you hadn't moved to Miami Rosie This little one would have been mine. But i can see that you are happy, Eric is one Lucky Guy, I wish i had asked you to stay here with me in Vegas."

"I know Nick, but i needed a change of scene and with my grandparents dying there was nothing really left of me here in vegas except you. and you know how mad Griss got when he found out about us. i know you still care for me but you have to let me go. i have a new life in Miami with Eric and now Emily."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 7 Foetus Abductions Chapter 7

Two days later.

Ryan is looking for Eric.  
"Where's Eric, Rosie?"

"I'm Right behind you, Ryan, Whats the matter?" Asks Eric.

"Just spoken to H, Rebecca & Gloria were busted out of custody by two members of the mala noche gang. Horatio thinks the four of them are on the way to Vegas to either finish the job or to bust the Lewis Sisters out of custody. Either way Horatio wants us all back in Miami, Including Rosie and Emily."

A Doctor walks in, Ryan turns and asks her  
"Doctor, How soon can we move Rosie back to Miami?"  
(The Doctor is Rebecca in diguse)

"That's what i have come in to say, Miss Edwards can be transfered back tonight, There is a plane waiting for you all. I have spoken to Lt. Caine and he will be waiting for you, when you touch down."

"Eric, Phone Grissom, i want to say Goodbye to the Vegas CSI's"

"Ryan, Phone H, and just confrim that he has spoken to any doctors here. because that was No Doctor!"

Within 10 minutes, Grissom and the vegas gang are crowded around Rosie's bed.  
Catherine is cuddling Emily. "I can remember when my Lindsay was this small." she says with a smile Handing Emily to Sara, So she can have a cuddle, She wanders over to where Gill is standing, and hands Emily to him.  
Grissom looks a little uncomfortable holding Emily, Sara repostion Emily in Gils arms.

"Come on,Griss, it's my turn now." Warrick says gently taking Emily off Grissom.

A cell bleeps its Grissom's  
"Bye Rosie, and it's nice to meet you at last Eric. Sara you are with me."

Catherine's Cell bleeps  
"Oh thats us too, Warrick give Greg a cuddle, we needed at a scene, Bye Rosie, make sure he looks after you or he will have me to answer too."

Warrick hands Emily to Greg who has a quick cuddle and hands Emily to Nick, Says bye and rushes out.

"He got a date, hasn't he?"asks Rosie  
"Yeah, a new Rookie cop called jasmine, blue eyes,"  
"blonde hair?" rosie finishes off his sentence.

"You look quite at home holding Emily, Nick" Eric says as a nurse works in.

"Nick can i have Emily please," Rosies says quickly  
"sure, here you go." nick says giving the baby back.

"whats up?"Eric asks.

"The nurse that just come in," Rosie says

"Yeah, what about her?" Nick asks

"That's No Nurse." Rosie says

Eric takes a quick look.

"You recongise her Eric.?" Rosie asks him

"yeah, I'm sure It's Gloria, in diguise but I can't be sure." just has he says this the nurse turns around and Eric gets a full view of her face.

"yes it's her." he whispers to Rosie.(Nurse leaves the room)

"Right this is the plan, This is what we are going to do, Put emily in that holdel bag, with the zipper open a little, nick will carry her out and that we will make out that a bundle of clothes is emily, I think that they might be a trap." rosie says

ryan walks back in  
"H, says that he hasn't spoken to any doctors at this hospital, So there is No Plane at the airport waiting for us."

"Nick ring Grissom this s trap, bet them txts were to get them out of here, tell him whats happening."

5 minutes later and nick is carrying the bag to the car, rosie is in a wheelchair begining pushed by Ryan and Eric is carrying the fake emily.

Outside Warrick and Catherine Pull up, Nick nods and puts Emily in the car. and then helps Rosie in.  
Eric hands the bundle of clothes to her. Ryan parks the chair by the door.  
Nick phones Warrick and explains what is happening.  
Eric gets in beside Rosie and puts the bag on his lap. Ryan gets in the front beside Nick. Nick drives off and Warrick follows.

A few moments later another car pulls away and starts to follow both cars, but the SUV follows Warrick and Catherines Car thinking it was Nicks.

They Collect Eric and Ryans Luggage from the Hotel and make there way to the Airport, where Sara and Gill are waiting with a police transport plane,

Warrick and catherine lead the car on a wild goose chase.

A few hours later the plane touches down in miami.  
Horatio and Calleigh are waiting for them. Ryan carries Emily down the steps careful, Eric is carrying Rosie carefully down the steps (She not allowed to walk much) he places her in the wheelchair which Calleigh is holding, Ryan gives Emily to her Dad and then gets the luggage. As they walk to H's Hummer Calleigh is pushing Rosie and leans to whisper to her  
"I Haven't seen Eric this happy for ages Rosie."

Calleigh helps her into the Hummer and helps Ryan with the bags, Eric gives Emily to Ryan and gets in beside Rosie, Ryan passes Emily back to Eric, who gentle kisses Emilys head.

"Eric, Rosie, We are going to my apartment for a bit, Alexx is waiting for us there. She wants to check you and Emily over, just to make sure you haven't been given anything that could harm you both." H tells them.

30 minutes later and Alexx has given them the all clear.

Rosie looks at H.  
"H, you want to hold your niece, she wants to meet her uncle Horatio." she asks him.  
Horatio sits and Eric places Emily in his arms, Emily wakes up and looks up at H.

"Eric i do believe she has Marisols eyes."  
"I've noticed that too Emily has the Delko look in her eyes and her mom's nose."  
"and i hope she has her dad's smile." adds Rosie

Calleigh walks in from he kitchen she has been talking to gil grissom on the phone.

"Grissom and his team are glad you arrived back safely, Warrick and Catherine lead them on a wild goose chase which lead them back to police HQ. All four are now in custody in Vegas, Nick and Warrick will be escorting all four back to Miami, in a couple of days, they all send there love."

Ryans phones rings  
"That was tripp, Julia Bosworth just been found dead at her apartment she was bailed by her mother 2 hours ago, Also Jerry has hung himself in his cell, Tripp wants Cal and me to met him there."

As they leave Natalia arrives, with a gift from her and Valera for Emily and some bad news.

"There's a couple down at Pd who want to speak to you Horatio, it's seems they have a complaint to make." Natalia says

Eric picks Emily up from H and natalia wishes it was her baby Eric was holding

"You like to hold her Natalia?"

"No thanks Eric, prehaps later on, I've got alot of unsolveds to process."

Natalia heads out of the apartment behind Horatio.

Eric sits down beside Rosie and places their daughter in her good arm, while he rings his parents Pavel and Clorinda to let them know it is safe for them to visit their grand daughter.

Rosie has completely forgotten to ask Grissom something.  
"dam, i'll just have to ask H," say rosie  
Eric comes of the phone with a puzzled look on his face  
"whats up?"  
"i forgot to ask gil something, I was going to ask him to escort me up the aisle at our wedding."

"why don't you ask my dad to do it. ?" eric suggests to her  
"i could but i haven't even met your parents yet, i think i'll ask H first if not i'll ask Grissom."

mean while at MDPD. A Mr & Mrs Lance Worthington are waiting to see Horatio in a interview room. H walks in.  
"Please sit, how can i help you?" H asks the couple

The worthingtons explain that they had adopted a baby on line and show Horatio the paperwork they have. "Miss Rodriguez has disappeared and there is no sign of the baby we have adopted." Mr Worthington explains

Horatio looks at the paperwork in front of him There is some scan pictures there and one name jumps out at him "BABY DELKO"

"Can you excuse me for a minute." H says has he gets up and goes out of the room with the paperwork in his hands. He instantly rings Eric and Rosie.

"Eric, Could you and Rosie come in please with Emily, We have a Problem. I will explain when you get here." snaps phone shut.

H walks back into the interview room.  
"Mr & Mrs Worthington, just to let you know that the mother of the child isn't dying and she give birth to a girl four days agos, She also happens to be one of my CSI as is the childs father. Who also happens to be my brother-in-law."

Just then Eric and Rosie exit the lift. Eric is carrying Emily in car seat

"Mr and Mrs Worthington, will you excuse me for a minute please"  
H gets up and walks out of the interview room to meet Eric and Rosie.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 8 Foetus Abductions Chapter 8

Horatio guides Eric and Rosie into his office. he has all the paperwork with him.

"I have a mr and mrs worthington in interview room 1, they seem to think that they have adopted "our Emily" They have all this paperwork saying that they have. Do you remember signing anything before you left for new york, Rosie?" H asks her

"No nothing, I havn't signed any paperwork, Horatio."

H show them the items he has.

"H, thats not even my signature, look."  
Rosie signs a piece of paper on H's desk

"Ok that means that these are all fake and are not worth the paper they are printed on." H says  
Rosie pick the scan pictures up,

"julia was supposed to give me these. These are from my last but one scan. she said the printing advice was not working on the ultasound machine, So she couldn't print anything."

Eric looks at Rosie and then back at H  
"can we met them H?" Eric asks.

Rosie picks the sleep Emily up and follows H and Eric out of the office.

All of them enter the interview room.

"Mr and Mrs Worthington, I would like you to meet Two of my team CSI Eric Delko and CSI Rosea Edwards and Their daughter Emily. My NIECE."  
H says to the couple

"I'm affaid Emily isn't up for adoption and you have been duped by Rebecca Rodriguez out of a lot of money. At this moment she and three memebers of her gang are in custody in Vegas for trying to murder my fiancee and the abduction of my daughter. I'm sorry but our daughter isn't yours to have, all the paperwork is forged."Eric says

"Yes, but we were given a file on you with medical records, photos and what your jobs are." Mrs worthington says looking at Emily.

"may i see that please.!" Rosie asks him

Mr Worthington gives the file to rosie who has some gloves on, she winces as she takes it from him.

"what happened to your arm? Miss edwards?" asks Mrs Worthington

"thats were Rodriguez shoot me, she also injured a vegas colleague of mine. which coursed me to go into labour prematurely. Emily was in distress so i had a C-section. she shouldn't have been born until next week. Eric, look she followed us everywhere. shopping trips with alexx, laughing at Danny's jokes in New York at the convention, she was keeping an eye on me."

(While they look at the file they don't see Mrs worthibgton take Emily out of her seat and put her into her large handbag)

H see the couple out of the interview room,  
" we will try to recover some of your money but I can't promise anything and i wouldn't even try to fight this in court ."

Horatio see them into the lift and hands back to the interview room Eric rushes out

"Emily has gone H, they took her when we wasn't looking her car seat is empty. Rosie's going nuts."

Nataila comes out of her lab  
"whats happening?"

"Emily gone Natalia been taken from under our noses." Rosie adds

"This Lt. Caine, I want a lock down, I repeat a LOCK DOWN, NOBODY IS ALLOWED IN OR OUT OF THIS BUILDING. ALL DOORS TO BE SHUT AND LOCKED."

with that an alarm sounds

The Worthingtons didn't get far only to parking garage. when others caught them up with Delko. All have their Guns drawn.

"Mrs worthington please put the bag down slowly," Eric says (he can hear Emily crying from inside the bag)  
Eric walks over and opens it slowly and peeps inside, Emily looks up and lets out aloud cry.

"Shhhhhh, its ok sweetheart, Daddy's got you now, your safe.(Eric says lifting her to his shoulder,) sorry little one Daddy has to process you for Evidence."

Soon as Emily smells it is Eric she whimpers and snuggles into his shoulder and falls asleep.

"She mine. I've adopted her" crys out mrs Worthington trying to reach emily as Eric walks past her.

Eric walks back into the lab and into the layout room and lays Emily down on the table.  
Rosie finds him taking her Romper suit off.  
"H wants her romper suit to process and it smell like Madam wants her Diaper changing!"

Rosie looks at him smiles and says"Well, you got the gloves on babe!, i'm one handed at the moment." She passes the diaper bag over as Ryan comes in.

"Whoa! is that Emily making that pong?!"

"Yes Ryan your darling god daughter just decided to fill her Diaper." rosie says laughing.

"what happen? why is there a lock down?" Ryan asks

"The people H is talking tried to kidnap emily. They think Emily is their adopted Daughter that Rebecca Rodriguez had arranged, they even had a case file on me. Somehow Rebecca had managed to get hold of Marisol's medical records and swapped details over making it like look i had cancer. All the paperwork was forged. The only thing that was real were my ultasound scans. The couple were fleeced out of a lot of money by the sounds of it." Rosie says.

Alexx walks in.

"Eric, Honey, i think you need more Practise at changing Diapers, here let me."  
Alexx had Emily cleaned up and in a new diaper and romper suit in minutes. she turns to speak to Ryan

"Ryan, Julia Bosworths body has just arrived, you coming down to autospy with me baby.?"  
"Sure, Right behind you Alexx." Follows alexx out

Horatio walks in. He has just changed the couple with a kidnapping charge.  
"How's she doing?"  
"Asleep again Horatio." Eric says  
"leave the suit with me and i think you better get your girls home, rosie bout to fall asleep on her feet. and Eric I will see you when i get home."

Eric puts Emily in her car seat and puts an arm around Rosie's waist and guides her to the lift.  
"night Horatio" Rosie calls as they get in the lift.

Next Morning Rosie is feeding Emily her bottle, When Horatio walks into his Kitchen

"Morning H, "  
"Morning Rosie, how's Em doing this morning?"

"She fine, you want to finish feeding her for me?"

H sits and Rosie shows hm how to hold her and give her the bottle, which Emily sucks on happily.  
Rosie starts on breakfast just as Eric comes in he had been out for a morning run.  
Looks at H feeding his daughter and smiles putting his arm around Rosies waist. and giving her a kiss.

"Now, that is a Picture my only wish is that Marisol was here to see it." Eric says gulpping back an orange juice drink

"Eric shower now! you Stink.!" Rosie says  
Eric heads for the bathroom Rosie playfully whacks his bottom with the towel she was holding.

"I take it your shoulder is better?" asks H

"yes thanks it is, Can i ask you something H?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to give me away. Escort me up the aisle next Saturday?"

Eric comes back into the kitchen hair all wet from a shower. he takes Emily off Horatio and winds her who makes a very unlady like Burp!

H stands up and takes Rosie's hands

"Rosea, I would be honored to give you away at your wedding to Eric."

"Thank you H," says rosie throwing her arms around him and kisses his Cheek.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 9 Foetus Abductions Chapter 9

Two Days Later

Rosie is back at headquaters just visiting with Emily. Natalia is in the DNA lab (Nobody trusts her much after the discoverythat she was the Mole)

Rosie knocks on the door.

"hey, natalia, you want a coffee break?"

"hey rosie, sure I'm done here for now. what you doing here?"

They walk to the break room and get a coffee cubano each and sit down.

"I'm getting withdrawal symptons! Nah I'm waiting for Eric we going to look at some new houses today, we can't keep crashing at Horatio's. But he is enjoying having us there. Eric took me out the other night we left H to babysitting got home to find him asleep on the sofa with Emily laying on his stomach both fast asleep."

"Rosie why are you trusting me?"

"Natalia, I wasn't here when that all went off but i do believe in 2nd chances all i can see is that you were doing your job."

Natalia nods and spots Eric heading there way she leaves though another door.

"what she want?"

"Nothing, it was me trying to be friendly,"

Calleigh spots them and comes over

"hows emily?"she asks

"she fine Calleigh knows her Daddy's voice she wakes everytime she hears him speak. oh look at the time Eric, we better get going if we went to view these houses." They had towards the lift and get in .

H appears from nowhere and calleigh turns and heads towards him.

"Calleigh, The Prisoners are flying in from vegas we have to meet them at the airport, the plane has just landed. Warrick brown and nick Stokes have to hand them over to us."

Calleigh & H get to the airport but there is alot of confusion. Two officers from vegas are dead along with the lewis sisters and Rebecca Rodriguez. Nick and Warrick are tied up and are coming around from begining knock out. Gloria is nowhere to be seen. Stokes and Brown get sent to the hospital to b checked over.

"Calleigh, looks like we have a problem." H quips.

Tripp walks over  
"Frank."says h  
"Gloria was seen heading towards her old home," says Tripp.  
"Calleigh, get hold of Delko and tell Eric to get Rosie and Em back to the lab, I think gloria is out to get them." says H

Ryan phones H

"yes, I'm on my way.(turns to cal) Calleigh, not bother goria already got to them, eric been shot in the leg, Ryan is with him now at the Hospital" H says.

At the Hospital Nick and Warrick are talking with Eric, When Horatio walks in  
"What happen Eric?"  
Nick and Warrick leave.  
Eric looks up at H.

"H, she came out of nowhere at us. We were viewing a House two doors down from where she lived. She killed the real estate agent, shot me in the leg and kidnapped the girls along with my hummer, made Rosie drive. Gloria mutter something about the Worthingtons about giving them what they had paid for and finishing the job off." Eric says with tears running down his face.

"Which means that they will get "our Emily" and than Gloria will try and kill "our Rosie" we know the address of this couple (Pavel and Clorinda Delko WAlk in H nods hello to them) Wolfe you are with me, lets go!"

Eric's mother gives her son a hug,  
"La mamá, yo espero que ellos los encuentren, yo no lo podría soportar si perdí "mi Rosea y Emily"  
( Mom, I hope they find them both, I couldn't bear it if I lost "my Rosea and Emily") he mutters in spanish to his mom.  
Alexx looks on with tears in her eyes. Eric notices her by the door and she blows him a kiss before handing back to the autospy room. Nick & Warrick have been released and are on there way back to vegas.

mean while Emily is crying and its stressing Gloria out, she spots the Worthington House and orders rosie to pull over, Lance worthington is washing his car he looks up.  
"What do you want Gloria?"

"just delievering what belongs to you, your baby."

Mrs Worthington joins her husband by the car, her Bump clearly visable. They notice Rosie sitting in the driving seat.  
"My wife and I have decided we don't want to adopt now please leave our property."

with that Gloria fires two rounds of bullets at them she kills them instantly.  
Horatio quietly walks up beside the Hummer .

"Glora If i were you i would put the gun down real slowly." he says with his gun drawn.

Mean while Ryan has got Emily safely into H's Hummer. rosie still in the drivers seat with Glorias gun pointing at her head.

"Gloria Why?" she asks her.

"Your baby should have been mine. Mine and Eric's, You came along and spoiled everything." Gloria says though Tears with that she kills herself.  
Ryan hears the shot " Oh god, she killed Rosie."

H is helping Rosie out of Delko's Hummer, Ryan releaved to see Rosie alive.

"mr wofle Process this please, Natalia will be joining you in a few minutes. I'm getting My niece and her mom to the hospital. Eric needs his Girls."

H drives them to the Hospital, Eric id sitting reading a book his parents have left him.

"Eric, you have some visitors" H says Eric looks up.

Rosie walks in and places Emily in her dads arms rosie has tears running down her face. eric moves over so she can lay next to him.

"hows your leg?"

"sore, doctors says i can't dive for a bit, what happened to Gloria?"

"Killed herself your Hummer will be out of action for a while. Hay you promise to teach me how to dive?"

Eric smiles " I did didn't I" giving Rosie a kiss and watching Emily sleep soundly in his arms.

It's a big day. It's Eric and Rosie's Wedding and emily's christening one big party!!

The CSI's from New York & Vegas are attending. Horatio has given the job of walking Rosie up aisle to Grissom, he has a far more important job to do. carry his little niece up the aisle behind her mom.

Rosie's Bridesmaids are:  
Calleigh,  
Alexx's daughter,  
Lindsay Willows,  
Sara Sidle,  
her maid of honor is her best friend from England Tasha and Emily is flower girl.

The wedding goes well Eric and Rosie kiss.

Marisols Grave.

Eric holds emily while Rosie lays her bouquet on marisols grave. horatio is in the background.  
His cell rings so does Rosies,

"Sorry, guys got to go, a body has been Found."  
"H, hang on that was tasha, her husband Scott is missing, come to think of it I didn't see him at the Wedding this morning." says Rosie

"Go home and get changed i'll meet you at the scene." H says .

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 10 Foetus Abductions Chapter 10

Rosie Phones Catherine willows to ask a favour.

"Cath, It's Rosie, You don't fancy doing a spot of babysitting? Good You know the Address, see you in 30 mins ok thats fine bye. (Turns to Eric) Cath said yes she Rick and Lindsay will look after Emily."

"Rick?"  
"Warrick, Eric."

40 minutes later, both are changed into jeans and shirts ready to work, the door bell goes.

Eric answers the door, lindsay pushes past "Come in" cath and rick enter Cath gives her daughter a look.

"Aunt Rosie, can i watch tv please?"  
"Sure if its alright with your mom." Says Rosie.

Catherine nods.  
Eric switches it on for her.

Rosie is puzzled why Warrick is there.  
"So how come you want to come and babysit Emily?"

"I've got to get some practise in and what better way then to practise on my goddaughter." He says with his green eyes tinkling. "Tina's Pregnant i'm going to be a Dad."

"Oh Rick, (hugging him) Congralutations" Rosie says.

"Rosie come on H will be waiting for us,"  
"Ok 4 wheels or Two?"Rosie says holding up two helmets.

"Ok Mrs Delko, Just drive carefully" Eric says climbing on the back of the CSI bike and holding onto her waist. Rosie roars off.  
They get there in minutes.

Eric walks up to H.  
"That was quick Eric." Horatio looks at him.

"I wasn't driving H." Eric says with a smile.

Rosie walks over  
"No i was and we brought the two wheeled lab with us. If we had come in a hummer it would have taken 45 minutes to get though the traffic, Plus there is Tv crews at the end of the alley, can someone get them moved, and Horatio warn Ryan, Erica is out there.you whats she is like." Rosie says

They walk up to the scene.  
"have u I D him yet?" asks Eric

"Yes, he should have been at your wedding this morning."

"Oh God, it's Scott Evans." Gasps Rosie.

Eric starts takening Photo,s

Rosie explains something to H.

"She told me yesterday that they had a big fight, Scott stormed off in a huff and Tasha does what dhe always does GOES SHOPPING to calm down. She brought Emily a few things as well as me."

"Ryan, get CCTV images from the mall.Talk to her first and get there she went. oh and ryan Erica at the end of the alley with her film crew " H tells him.  
Ryan pulls a face at Erica's name.

"H, Tasha called in on me and Emily in the afternoon and give us a fashion show." H nods as he takes this in.

Eric calls out  
"think i have found something here," Holds up a 9mm gun carefully.

Detective frank Tripp walks up.  
"who's the Vic?2

Rosie stands up and gives him a brief description

" Scott Evans,  
32 years old,  
English,  
Married to Nastasha Evans my best friend.  
He's a Police Officer was a Traffic Cop but Transfer  
to Homcide.  
Both due to move over Here. to CSI Los Angeles."

" Thanks Rosie" Says Tripp.

Rosie starts to explain to H about Tasha.

"H There is something you should know Tasha and scott have been bombarded with silent Phone calls, They been stalked. They were hoping to start a new life over here. both had put in for CSI jobs in LA. One of Tasha's Ex boyfriends is to blame, she thought she saw him at the airport when they arrived."

"Whats his name Rosie?" asks H  
Eric is listening carefully

"Joesph Blackstock, Ex-army, Ex-cop Knows his way around guns! Part Hispanic part british.  
he was Scott's best mate in the army, same regiment until scott took a shine to Tasha and took her as his girlfriend. (cue flash back)  
it was tasha who dumped Joe, he was always a bully even in the army. At one point he banned her from seeing her friends, locked her in the house they shared together only letting her go out to work, and then he would drop her off and pick her up.  
Scott managed to help her escape one night, Joe had been drinking heavily and forgot to look the front door. Scott had helped him home that night and had witness first hand what he did to tasha. He beat her black and blue all because she was on the phone to me, I heard everything that happen that night. after joe passed out she finished her conversation with me. I told her to pack all her belongs and get over to mine, she did thank god with Scotts help.

Rosie pauses for a moment to catch her breath. Then she continues her story.

Joe had come to and was shouting abuse at me over the phone, I called a couple of colleagues who had witnessed what his temper could be like. They put him a cell for the night to cool down. i didn't work because the next night he drunk even more and come around to my place, broke my front down door.  
Tasha and me both ended up in A&E (E.R) that night. I had been seriously stabbed and Tasha had been beaten badly broken ribs, cracked jaw, crushed nose, shoulder discolated. He had left us to die if Scott hadn't come looking for us. I wouldn't have been here today (sniffs trying to hold back tears) I owe my life to Scott. Joe was locked up. But when Eric and me were over in england for my parents funeral my old boss told me that joe had been released from prison on parole.  
the four of us was out one night celebrating Scott and Tasha's 1st wedding anniversary. When he appeared drunk he was about to punch Scott if Eric hadn't stepped in. He bascially threaten Scott that next time they meet he would take Scott's life and it looks like he has." Rosie Explains Eric puts his arm around her and kisses her head.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 11 Foetus Abductions Chapter 11

"there is a partial fingerprint on he top of the gun" Eric says lifting the print. Rosie has set the bike up ready to use

eric runs its though Afis.  
"Damn no hits at all." h says over Eric's shoulder. Eric looks more closely at the print

"hang on there is two prints over lapping," Eric says separting the prints and runs them again.

"Still no hits.H" eric says.

"hang on,! course there wouldn't be. He not in our databases here. Let me ring Sasha, i just hope she's at work."

"Who's sasha Rosie?" H asks her.

"Lt Sasha Monroe, My old boss, She should have a match. Sasha, its Rosie Edwards. i have a problem can i email something to you. I have a couple of fingerprints that i think belong to Joesph Blackstock, I'm sending it now. (taps keyboard and waits a few seconds ) Good you got it!, Sash you sitting down. I'm affaid Scott Evans has been murder here in Miami. Tasha thinks she saw hm at the airport here when they arrived. Tash got worried when scott didn't turn up for my wedding this morning. thank you. Yes i married the cute guy i had with me at my parents Funeral (DELKO goes Red) and we have a baby daughter Emily, email piccie to you later. brilliant you got two hits. ok I'm getting it now. thank you sasha i'll call you later. bye." Shuts phone

"well this prints ?" asks H.

"oh right, well one set belongs to scott and the other belongs to Blackstock. it looks like they fought before the gun went off." rosie says

Alexx is kneeling by the body  
"it certainly looks that way, scott throw some punches by the looks for his hands" says Alexx

email icon pops up on the computer.

"Sasha sent me his record sheet from england, I'm just downloading it now. we you go H" hand a photo to horatio.

"If they did fight then this guy most have scatches and bruises all over him. RYAN, get this photo copied and get it over to Miami dade memeriol Hospital just incase. and Ryan not a word to Erica she 's atill at the end of the alley filming us." H warns ryan.

Delko yells "i've got casing here."  
"bag them for Calleigh." h says.

Rosies phone rings.  
"Rosie Delko, Catherine wantsthematter? ok ok  
There is a spare evidence kit in the hall closet, you and rick start processing her. will be there soon as we can. Tell Warrick to keep his wits about him, this guy could be anywhere."

Rosea starts putting the equipment away she turns to H and Eric.

"tasha has just turned up at our house, covered in blood, Catherine and Rick have started Processing her. "

Rosie finishes putting the equipment away and starts the bike up, Eric gives the evidence to H, and climbs on the back. puts their helmets on and zooms off, making Erica jump out off the way interupting her live news report.

Ryan walks over to Erica, she tells the camera man to stop filming.

"Cut the crap Erica and just go home and don't think even think about airing what you have just filmed, in seconds throughts give me the tape. all the tapes from today. Please." Ryan says as H walks over.

"And Erica all the copies you and your crew have made. There's no story here, so do as Ryan and I say and GO HOME." H says to her.

They walk away and towards Alexx.

"Horatio, Honey there is something Puzzling me about this body, He's been shot but there is strangle marks on his neck and the liver temp suggests that he was killed yesterday morning or even the night before."

"do you think Tasha is telling the truth or do you think she did it?" asks Ryan

"Ryan, Baby, you got thoery?" asks Dr Woods

"sort of, what if Tasha and Scott were out on the town for the night, and his joe guy ambushes them, tries to kidnap tasha. Scott fights with him and joe tries to strangle scott. joe's gun gets thrown aside in the fight. Tasha picks it up and fires at joe put misses and hits her husband instand!"

"if that is it, so why aren't Tasha's prints on the gun as well?" she asks him.

"or Joe tried to strangle Tasha as well." Ryan says

"Ryan, ring Rosie and get her to check tasha neck." Horatio says.

Mean while in Kimball Ave, (Rosie and Eric's Home)  
Rosie has taken over from warrick when her cell rings.

"Thanks Ry!"

Rosie turns to Tasha, and checks her neck,  
"Tash, why didn't you tell me about this eariler on today.?"

Tash, is in tears "i didn't won't to spoil your Wedding to Eric, Rosie,"

"Rosie, look she covered her neck up with a thick layer of foundation makeup." Catherine says wiping it off.

"Tasha, where's Joe." Eric asks her

"In my hotel room, room 706, bleeding to death i hope. he tired to kill me again after your wedding i went back too change and he jumped me. so i stabbed him with an ice pick, self defence,"

with that eric and Warrick zoo off in Eric's hummer.  
when they reach the hotel, calleigh is already there and has started to process the scene.

"Want some help Cal?"  
"Can't find an I.D on the Victim, Sure help is always.(she looks up) Hi Warrick!" Warrick nods.

"Calleigh, the mans name is Joesph Blackstock and this room is registered to Natasha and Scott Evans. Rosie and cath are Processing Tasha now, Tasha did this in self defence."

Warrick notices something  
"This guy has scratches and cuts that are not fresh, they must be a day or two old. these ones are fresh." Warrick says.

Eric call Rosie.  
"Rosie, have you scraped under Tasha's nails yet? Good Catherines doing it now. ok see you back at HQ, love you too."

Mean while back in Kimball Ave, Emily has woken up and is crying, Lindsay goes up to get her for Rosie. Rosie instructs Lindsay to gather Emily's stuff together, Bottles of milk from the fridge, clean diapers etc and put into a bag. Rosie rings Sara Sidle to see if she can look after Emily.  
Rosie drops Emily off at the hotel with Lindsay, unfortunity Linsay is still in a bad mood and wants to watch Tv .

"Sara, what is the matter with her.?" Rosie asks  
"It's been a few of years since her dad was killed and i think she misses her boyfriend as well, and to top it off she has a major crush on Nick, greg and Warrick." says Sara.

"Thanks Sara for looking after Emily." says Rosie driving off.

Rosie Pulls up just as catherine is getting out of a squad car with Tasha. who is still in tears.

catherine thinks that Joe migh have raped Tasha as well.

Eric and Ryan are in a lab,  
Alexx is in her autopsy threate with two bodies on slabs, Gil Grissom is in the layout room doing his bug thing. Calleigh is in Ballistics comparing bullets. She is very puzzled. The two bullets are different. She calls H. who comes to ballistics.

"H we have a problem, the two bullets that Alexx pulled from scott are from two different guns."

"oh so we have two shooters."

"looks that way, the 1st bullet matches the gun Delko found and the 2nd is from a standard police issue."

just then Natalia walks up to the lab door.

"I have been digging around in some databases"  
handing two folders to Horatio. As Rosie walks up to them.  
"Rosie, Natalia been digging for us, this is interesting, Ms boa vista you did a good job."

"H, it says here that Joe has two cousins, both are brothers, uh oh, one is tried to the Mala Noche gang and he is currently in prison and not due for realise until 2020. the other brother is an officer on his force."

H phones frank.

"Frank, can you bring in Officer William Ruiz, please. thank you"

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 12 Foetus Abductions Chapter 12

"Horatio, that means that joe's mother and the Ruiz boys mothers are sisters."

"yes Calleigh, it looks like that the cousins mother came over here to study, fell in love with a local man and married him, both files read the same. both mothers died of cancer when the boys were young.,"

"the file sent from the Uk says that Joe father inlisted him in the army at 17, hoping it would calm him down, it seemed to work for abit," Rosie reads from thr file

"The Ruiz brothers were also a bit of a handful, but there father left them to there, own devices. The older brother joined the Mala noche gang. while the younger one got his head down and studied hard joining us here at MDPD." Horatio reads.

Frank has put Officer Ruiz in an interviewing room ready for Horatio to interview him

"Officer Ruiz, please hand over your guns, to Calleigh please, then you can explain where you were all day yesterday."

Officer Ruiz looked uneasy and started to explain;

"Well, i was on Patrol when i was two men fighting in a back alley, there was a third person as well, a woman but she ran off in the opposite direction, thats when the first shot was fired from the man on the ground, hitting the other bloke in the shoulder, he falls to the ground the other man tries to strangle him. The one on the ground grabs the gun and holds it to the second man heart. By this time I am quietly moving up the alley towards them, then i am about 10 feet away i do the usual call. the man with the gun turns to face me, thinking he was going to fire at me, i fired first hitting him, killing him instantly. it was only then that i realised that the other man was my cousin Joseph. Told him to wait in the squad car but he didn't he took my gun and shot the man in the back of the head just to make sure he was dead.  
i waited till i was a couple of miles away before i made joe ring it in, Then because my shift had finished we went for a drink, Joe had not realised that my father had died and that my brother was in jail because of the mala noche stuff.  
He told me that the guy was or used to be his best friend until he stole his girl from him and that he had come over here to see us, he hadn't realised that the dead guy was over here too until he spotted them at the airport."

"The guy that was killed was Scott Evans, Detective Scott Evans. My sister-in-laws best friends husband and the lady you saw running was Detective Natasha Evans, your cousin had just tried to kill her as well. Both are Police officers from the United Kingdom.

"Your sister-in-law Lt. Caine?" Ruiz asks with puzzlement in his voice.

"Yes, Rosea Delko is my sister-in-law, and natasha Evans best friend. Det;Evans was maid of honor at the wedding of two of my CSI's this morning."

"Delko, you say? The guy who's sister was killed by the mala noche"

"Yes, Marisol was also my wife so that makes Rosie my sister-in-law"

"Where's Joe now?"

"Dead i'm affaid, Tasha, put up a good fight he tried to kill her again at her hotel, put your cousin didn't realise that she had gained a black belt in karate to defend herself, she stabbed him with an ice pick, when he tried to rape her,"

Rosie walks in with the rape results.  
"Mrs Delko"  
"can i have a word H outside please!"  
"Sure,"  
"I'm going to get use to you saying that H! Alexx did another test on tasha, she is two months pregnant with scotts child. I know there were trying for a baby. Looks like he sent her a gift rom heaven and H have you seen that gorgeous husband of mine at all?"

"No why?"

"because i don't won't to be on my own when i tell her"

Just then the lift doors open Warrick and Eric step out, Warrick heads for Catherine and Eric heads for Rosie and H.

"who's the guy?"  
"Officer Ruiz, Its was his gun who killed scott, and he is also joe's cousin."

"Ruiz, i know that name, mala noche"

"yes, williams older brother is a member of that gang and he will be join him in prison."

"I need your help Eric, I have tash in interview room 1, Alexx is with her at the moment, I need your support with the news I have to tell her."

Eric walks with his wife to the interview room, they enter "hey, baby," alexx says letting Eric have her chair and kissing Rosie on the cheek.

"Tasha how you feeling?" Eric asks  
"fine thanks Eric."  
"Good, I have some good news for you tasha. scott sent you a present."  
"Tasha, honey what Rosie is trying to say is that you are going to be a Mommy! You are two months gone,"

Tasha reaches for a tissue and starts to sob her heart out.

Alexx guides Tasha out and Eric turns to his wife.  
"that reminds me mrs delko, where is our beloved little daughter?" Rosies eyes go wide  
"Oh shit! Sara got her,"

Sara exits the lift with a wide awake Emily Delko in her arms, soon as she hears her moms voice she looks for her but holds out her cubby little arms to her dad instead.

"Oh i see, its daddy's girl today," Rosie says tickling emily who laughs and snuggles into eric's shoulder and promtley falls asleep. With that the Delko's head home.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 13

The Delko's arrive home to find a load of messages on their answering machine. Eric rings his mother back while Rosie puts Em to bed. Her cell rings it's catherine willows.

"What Catherine want?"

"She has invited us to vegas in a couple of weeks, lindsay wants us there to watch her dance, I think lindsay has a crush on my husband, mind you Cath did say she has crushes on Nick and Greg and Warrick. Teenage Hormones! i remember them to well! Thank god Emily has another 14 years to go before they hit her!"

Eric laughs" The joys of beginning a teenager!"  
as they climb the stairs to bed.  
"At least she didn't meet Ryan?"  
"hahha, she did and has a crush on him as well." rosie says as she snuggles into eric's arms. they kiss before falling asleep.

Mean while across town a new gang has formed and a young woman is beginning gang raped. They like to rape and then kill there victims. or beating them to a inch of there lives. The victims dies twenty minutes later from her injuries.

8 hours later

Horatio and Calleigh are processing a scene with Ryan who is photographing the evidence, Alexx is examining the body when her bleeper goes off.

Eric and Rosie are at another scene with Tripp and Natalia. Another women has been assaulted in her own home.

Rosie & Natalia are collecting Evidence outside taking casts of some shoe prints they have found. Alexx pulls up,

"Rosie, what do we have?"

"We think the lady was raped and killed her throat was slit open,"

"wheres Eric?"

"inside processing the room." natalia adds

Alexx process the body.

"Alexx who long she been dead?"  
"An hour tops."

Rosie spots something  
"Eric, we have a blood trail, leading outside to the yard"

Natalia swabs the blood for testing later.  
Rosie and her follow the trail outside Rosie has her gun drawn, Eric follows them out and orders nat back inside, A goan comes from a nearby bush.

"MDPD, show youself!"  
Another goan.  
Both CSI's find a teenage girl bearly alive, it's the daughter of the women inside.  
"ALEXX,"  
Alexx comes out,  
"call an ambulance, Honey, my names alexx whats yours?"

"vanessa." the girl coughs the answer.  
"ok vanessa, just hold on for the ambulance,"

but the three of them are beginning watched.

"Eric, I have a bad feeling. I think we are beginning watched."

"This is Csi Eric Delko, I'm requesting back up, I need officers to do a sweep of the area,"

Rosies cell bleeps

"Horatio, Yes, we are fine, we've got a live one, the victims daughter. she was attacked as well. umm yes, I think the suspects are still in the area, cus i'm getting a feeling that we are beinning watched all the time. H was your victims throat slit? No, Strangled! Ok I will ask her." ends call

"ask me what honey?"  
"The case H is on, is there any connections at all?"  
"The bruise pattern is the same but i can't be sure until i get them side by side on the autopsy table."

"The SART kits should be able to tell that as well. I will test the biological fulids from each victim and see if there is any DNA hits on CODIS see if he has done this before."

"I'll run the shoe cast through SLIP too see if there is ant hits there."

"I need to get back to the lab." natalia adds.

"Eric can you hitch a lift with Alexx or Tripp?" he nods yes

"Natalia, you fancy a trip back to the lab Rosie Style?"

rosie gives Nat the spare helmet.  
"Natalia the helmets have a two way communication systems in them so we can talk to each other."

"okay rosie."

The girls head off to the lab but half way there rosie stops, to ask Natalia something important

"natalia i will get to the point, i know you and Eric had a brief flng back before i came to Miami. IF anythings happens to me Natalia, I want you to look after Eric & Emily for me. I know you still care about him"

"Rosie, Nothing is going to happen to you but yes i will look out for them both and i do care for him still, I care for you and emily as well. I will honour what you have asked me."

"Good because is in my will, and if my husband doesn't like it tough!"

they continue to the labs.


	14. Chapter 14

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 14 Foetus Abductions Chapter 14

Once at the lab Rosie heads off the find Horatio. She spots him coming out of the trace lab.

"H, can I have a word please" Rosie asks

"Whats the matter Rosie,? you and Miss Boa Vista seem to be getting friendly, you do know she was the mole a few years back?"

"Yes H, I believe in second chances and I wasn't here when that happened! but thats not what i wanted to talk to you about."

"then what?"

"my will!, I have amended it"

"Rosie, i don't understand!"

"H before i went to New York i made my will, naming you, Eric, Nick & Calleigh as Legal Guardians of Emily but since then I have added another name, Natalia Boa Vista."

"why?" H asks looking Puzzled

"because ...1, i trust her with my daughter's life, and 2, she still has feelings for my husband and she said that she would honour what i asked her to do "IF" anything happened to me"

"Does Eric know about this?"

"no not yet, I get the feeling he still cares for her too, its the way he sometimes looks at her!"

"You noticed that too," H says witha smile

"I have this feeling something terrible is going to happen to me,"

"Rosie, nothing is going to happen to you"

"H, I wish that was ture, but i have a heavyness in the pit if my stomach and I can' t shake it off" Tears begin to fall "I feel like i'm going to be sick" H pulls her into his arms.

Eric and Alexx exit the lift. Eric spots H cuddling his wife.

"Rosie whats wrong, whats natalia done?"

"Nothing, she done nothing ! it's just me. I have a gut feeling that something terrible is going to happen to me."

"Rosie, you my sweetheart are beginning silly. Nothing will happen to you when either H, Ry or me are with you." he says pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Natailia sticks her head out of DNA

"Codis has offered up a match, well a quadaple match. our victims were gang raped!"

On the computer screen four pictures pop up. all four lads have assault charges in the past.

"looks like they gone from Assault to homcide" horatio says

"Horatio, when we were processing i felt that we were being watched from a high viewing point" says Rosie.

"and the back yard backs onto a sort of cliff face." adds Eric

"ok i'll get Ryan and Calleigh to go and have a look, now who are they Natalia?"

"Well, The first two are brothers Timothy and Thomas lewis."

"lewis,?" H asks with a puzzled look

"cousins of the lewis sisters!"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me!" says H

"and the other two Raiz lumos and Roberto Suiz. They are all friends and grow up in the same street, all have records going back to there high school years, mostly petty thieft and burglary, Goes into sexual assault but no murders until now." Natalia informs them

"Eric, was there any fingerprints at either house?"

"A few H, all smudged, but there were a couple of latent prints on both the front doors of both houses, Afis came up with the same names as codis,"Eric says

"Eric and me want to go back the second house, there is something a miss in the evidence photos!"

"like what Rosie?"

Eric lays the photo's out.

"look H, these four were taken when we got there and these four before we left, Someone was in the house while we where processing the back yard where the victims daughter was found, There is something missing from the sideboard. There is a dust void, There was a box in the frist set of pictures but in the second set it is missing," Eric says and Rosie finishes her phone call off.

"The box is a jewellery box I just spoken the second victims daughter, it's a valuable piece a family heirloom, the total amount ran into thousand of dollars. and you know the feeling I had that we were being watched. well I think we were being watch from inside the house from upstairs!"

Rosie lays out some enlarged photo's on the layout table.

"I got Coop to enlarge these from the back yard looking towards the house. look at this window there is a outline of a person in the window. I think we need to go back and process the rooms upstairs"

H agrees with her.

"Ryan, Eric I want you to go back to the scene and Rosie I want you to stay here."

Rosie gives Horatio a look and he relents

"ok but just br careful and wear a protective vest ok"  
Rosie nods with a weak smile. and joins her husband in his hummer.

Calleigh and Ryan follow in another hummer.  
The gang are robbering another house across the street from the crime scene.

The gang watch the CSI's every move. Ryan and Eric take one room and Rosie and Calleigh take another. but they find very little evidence someone has been back to the house and wiped it down destroying evidence.

"No prints, no fibres, this is a lost course," Rosie says standing up "oh"

"You alright Rosie?"

"yeah i'm fine just stood up to quickly!"

"You don't look right, you look like you gonna faint."

hearing Calleigh says this Eric comes in.

"Sweetheart, you alright."

"babe, i'm fine just stood up to quickly" says Rosie giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan discovers something downstair. "hey i think i found something! but they cleaned but didn't do it very well!"

"not CSI clean?" Eric says

"no left a couple of good prints one on the patio doors and a load one this!" Ryan says holding up a trophy.

"It appears Vanessa is a semi pro ice dancer, her bedroom is covered in posters of her fave stars from the world of ice dance and her favourite actors. and she has aload more trophies up there too." Rosie says as they ack the evidence away to leave.

as they head outside the CSI's are unaware that one of the gang is taking aim with a gun.

BANG BANG!!


	15. Chapter 15

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 15 Foetus Abductions Chapter 15

Two shots ring out hitting two of the team.  
One hits Calleigh in the leg and the other.

"ROSEA" Eric yells running to catch his wife as she falls.  
Ryan phones for help.

"this is csi wolfe we have two officers down I repeat two officers down assistant required!"

"you alright call?" she nods, Ryan holds her putting pressure on her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Rosie, wake up,"  
"Eric, love you." Rosie says before slumping in Eric's arms dead.

"NO, PLEASE GOD NOOOOOOOO!" Eric yells cradling Rosie rocking her body backwards and forwards crying uncontrolable.

Horatio pulls up with rescue and squad cars. Eric looks up,

"My Rosie dead, H, my rosea. my beautiful Rosie"

The Paramdics pronouce Rosie dead at the scene.  
Alexx turns up as H is leading Eric away to process him.  
"No she can't be dead, she just can't be dead."

H turns to Alexx and says "do what u can, get her body back to your lab."

"ok get him out of here, Emily will need her daddy." Alexx replys  
Eric clothes are now part of the evidence.

Horatio drives Eric to his parents and leads him into his parents living room, He sits Eric down on the sofa, Emily crawls over to her Dad and pulls herself up onto her feet by using his knees. Eric lifts her onto his lap and hugs her tight.

"Da,Da DADA" Emily says looking up at her dad.

"Eric did you hear what Emily just said?"

"Huh!," Eric looks up at H and then at his daughter.

"Da,Da, DaDa" repeats Emily  
Eric cries into Emily's shoulder and hugs her closer.

Horatio speaks with Eric's parents and tells them what has happened, Eric's mom goes and sits next to her son and granddaughter and puts an arm around his shoulders.

H joins Alexx in the autopsy room

"H, is Eric alright?" asks Alexx  
"No, He is devastated, Alexx and Emily said her first words when I was there. she said "Dada" Eric just cried."

"Oh,"

"so what do we have Alexx?"

"Well, the bullet went straight into her heart stifling a sob killing her instantly, it almost split her heart in two"

"Alexx, hows that possible? Rosie was wearing a bullet proof vest!"

"I don't know Horatio, Perhaps the vest was a dud, I'll get Calleigh to check it out." says Alexx

Alexx carries on with the autopsy

"H, Rosie was pregnant again about 2 months, by the size of the foetus, Poor baby! She didn't even know herself, Eric should be told."

"Alexx, would you like to be the one to tell him?"

Alexx nods

mean while over in ballistics Calleigh is on crutches and is doing work on the bullets, one from her own leg and one that came from Rosie. The bullets came from a snipers rifle.

Ryan and her head back to the house and do a reconstuction with lasers and models, they go to the house where the lasers met and start to process the rooms.

"Calleigh, found the gun it was under the bed!"

"well lets hope its the murder weapon Ryan "


	16. Chapter 16

Foetus Abductions : Chapter 16 Foetus Abductions Chapter 16

mean while alexx and H call on Eric at his parents house, Eric has just put Emily to bed.

"How you feeling, baby?" asks Alexx kissing him on the cheek.

"I could say am fine but I'm not, I keep thinking she will walk through the door at any moment." Eric says sadly

"Eric sweetheart can you sit down for me. I have bad news and good news, the bad news is that Rosie's heart was sliced into two by the bullet, it lodged in her back bone" Alexx says

"and the good news, Alexx?" Eric asks

"Well, Eric you were to be a father again, Rosie was 2 months pregnant, she didn't know herself. Calleigh mentioned that Rosie fainted earlier on today." Alexx says

"yeah, Calleigh caught her before she hit the ground. Emily is teething and Rosie looked exhausted." Eric says.

Eric mother sits next to him and holds his hand. Alexx squats in front of him and takes his hands.

"hey you cry all you want to baby, and if its any comfort "Speed" will make sure she is OK up there, Marisol too.!"  
Eric manages a weak smile and says "I know Alexx."

Horatio Talks to Eric in private about Rosie Will and how she added Boa Vista to it. Eric listens to H. and agrees to the terms of the will and to let Natalia help bringing Emily up.

The Next Day

Calleigh and Ryan are going though some evidence.  
"Hey, cal, has any one let the Vegas team know Rosie has died?"

"I don't think so and we will have to let Mac Taylor know too and when the funeral is going to be."

H walks in.

"hows Eric holding up?" Calleigh asks

"he not good, but he is staying together for Emily's sake" Horatio replies his voice full of sadness.

"We were just saying that we should let the teams in Vegas and New york know about Rosie,"

"OK, I'll deal with Mac and you can do Grissom"

with nods of agreement H walks to his office and call New York

Calleigh calls Catherine Willows.

"Catherine, its Calleigh Duquesne from Miami Dade,"

"calleigh!, this is a nice surprise"

"Are you near to Nick and the others?"

"Yes why?"

"Get him to it down, this might be a shock to the system for him."

Cath motions Nick to sit He does with a puzzled look on his face, Cath puts the phone on speaker

"Calleigh, what is going on?"

"bad news, its about Rosie. yesterday morning Rosea Delko was shot dead. We had just finished processing a crime scene and was heading back to the hummers. She died instantly in Eric's arms."

Catherine goes white and Calleigh hears a yell of No from Nick and Warrick, Sara sobs into grissom's arms.

"Catherine we will let you know when the funeral will be."

"Ok Calleigh and thank you."

Still in Vegas.

Nick is clearly upset along with Warrick and Greg. Catherine hugs the three men. Warrick pulls her in tighter and keeps muttering "No not my little Sister"

Sara leads Gil to his office.

Mean while H is talking to Mac Taylor in New york. He says he is sorry to hear about Rosie and to send his sympathy to the Delko's and that He, Stella, Danny and the rest of his team would be there for the funeral.

The following Week

The gang who shot Rosie where caught the day before her funeral. The CSI teams from New York and Vegas come to pay their respects. Nick Stokes is very upset and catherine is trying to comfort him.

One by one The CSI's walk past her coffin each carrying a single white rose, which in turn there put on the coffin as it is lowered into the ground.

Eric has Emily in his arms, he has two single red Roses in his hand, one from him and one from Emily.

As he lays them on the coffin Emily is jabbing away in baby talk but some words are hearable.

"Mama, bye,bye!" Emily says waving her chubby hand the Coffin.

Eric hugs his daughter tightly

"Oh, Emily!" he mutters quietly so only Emily can hear him.

"Dada, crying! Em, loves ew Dada!" The little girl says placing a small hand on Eric's cheek.

A single tear runs down Eric's cheek. Emily lays her head on her dads shoulder and falls asleep.

THE END...


End file.
